Grox
Johnathan Blits, also known as Grox, later known as '''Johnathan Icemek '''is a Grox who migrated to Earth after the Grox Commune was invaded and conquered by the Galactic Nigperium. With the collapse of the Nigperium, he probably could have returned home at this point, but chose not to, quoting that he thinks that the rest of his race are a bunch of "lazy (bad racial slur) who do absolutely jack fucking shit for anyone else but themselves". Overview Early Life and Childhood Little to nothing is known about Johnathan's childhood, other than that his parents were killed during the Nigperium, leaving him to be raised by his 14 year old cousin. This, for obvious reasons, did not go well, leading to Grox being fairly idiotic. Arrival to Earth After selling his cousin to the Nigperium for a small starfighter, he immediately flew away from his home galaxy, crash-landing on a strange, blue planet filled with green plantlife and water. He would later find out that he landed on the multiversal hub for his universe; Earth. Joining the Destroyers Before Johnathan joined the Destroyers, he decided to change his name to simply "Grox", believing that the Nigerperium had (falsely) eradicated his kind, and that he was the last Grox left. He decided to settle down in Virginia, running a cotton-plantation until the First American Civil War broke out between the United States and the Confederate States, where he was forced to release his slaves. He would later move out of the United States, settling on small, but fairly populated island. Discovery of Fortnitia Grox, who brought a few slaves with him to the isolated island, decided to start up a new cotton-industry, as the land was perfect for growing it. He was also contacted by a group of strange, costumed men from a nation called "Fortnitia" who were interested in setting up an embassy, as well as having cotton imported from Grox' island. As a result, exporting cotton and tobacco to Fortnitia got Grox extremely rich. So rich, that he was able to retire and sell the island to the Government of Fortnitia, and move back to the United States. Meeting Bobo While in the United States, Grox met a young Destroyer named "Bobo Icemek", who was setting up a city alongside Mario Jacobson called "SnowySnowVille". They were also accompanied by a strange old man, who offered Grox free housing within the new city once it was completed. He denied, but kept in contact with Bobo. The two soon started going on dates, and eventually fell in love. They were married sometime in April, within the newly completed SnowySnowVille. Grox decided to move into Bobo's (who now went by Darth Happy) apartment alongside Darth Sidious. Supposed Death and Legacy Grox was eating his lunch with Barium, who had been visiting the Destroyers HQ. He was killed instantly when the first missile was launched at the Destroyers HQ. He is listed as one of the many Destroyers who lost their lives during the Destruction of Fortnitia. Theories of Survival Johnathan Blits, according to some conspiracy theories, is believed to have survived the strike at the Destroyers HQ, feeling back to the now abandoned Grox Commune. Other theories suggest Grox was resurrected by some form of malicious, dark force and sent into another dimension. While there is much evidence that supports the claim that he is dead, suspicious evidence of possible survival have been found. Recently, Bobo found a note in his house, of someone asking to "open the gate" with the initials JB. It is theorized that this person may be Johnathan Blits, but there are many others with the initials JB. Return Grox soon revealed to Noble in secret, without informing the rest of the Destroyers, that he had survived the attack on the Destroyers HQ. He said that he's "bringing an army" with him on his way back to Earth, implying that the theory of Grox returning to his home system is true. Imprisonment in the PlayStation 2 Grox returned to fight in the Third Great Fortnite War, sacrificing himself to imprison Sab "In" Yibab within the PlayStation 2 Slim. As a result, he was transformed into a spherical entity, unable to escape the Sony console. Gallery Grox interviewing at mcdoneld.jpg We tard.jpg Reghueh.jpg Drugsfuny.jpg Funny meme that make me laughe.jpg F52a5c9f9422f199d9fa09f7e292b862.jpg Goxr .jpg 72926682 450542389151265 7633223802067980536 n.jpg|A drawing of Grox. Tumblrgrox.jpg|Grox about to have sex with Bobo like bruh. U gay as bich. Grox and sab.jpg|Grox in his spherical form, imprisoned in the PlayStation 2 Slim with Sab Yibab. Sab freed.jpg|........ Quotes *"STFU ME CAN GO WHEREVER I WANT!!!!!" *"We're going to disney worl" *"I bet you won't. I bet you won't. I bet you won't." *"YOU MUST OPEN THE GATE WE ARE WAITING JB" - A possible letter from Grox to Bobo. *"You are cry" *"Chili that give me die a rea" *"I love you too" - His last words to Bobo before being trapped. Trivia *He is sterile, meaning that he is unable to reproduce with anyone else. Not like it matters since he's literally a faggot. *Grox originally adhered to his planet's major religion, Groxaniasm, but later denounced religion altogether. He is now a Deist. Category:Non-Humans Category:SnowySnowVille Category:Male Category:Grox Commune Category:Homosexual